Song of Riku
by My Heart Within Wammy's House
Summary: The song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence is perfect for Riku's character (as of KH2 and 358/2 Days). Expresses the song through his point of view. I'm not quite sure what it is or how to summarize it; the idea came to me at random. TYPE OF POETRY: Free Verse (Writing Exercise)


_~How can you see into my eyes like open doors?~_

Why do I conceal my eyes?

My eyes are oceans, and once seen, will reveal all of my deepest, darkest secrets.

If you continue to ask;

When you hear someone say "his eyes can't lie", they aren't embellishing.

"Hypnotic" some have called them.

Don't be fooled.

Don't let yourself get lost into my eyes.

Because I, Riku, have become nothing but a lie.

_~Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb~_

I see. You've ignored my warnings.

Now that you've become a part of this lie, there is no turning back.

My heart has become empty, lost to the darkness, never to feel again.

Once you see what I can't give back to you, you will realize.

You've made a mistake.

_~Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold~_

I belong in the darkness, now.

That's where my spirit and soul reside.

Intangible and lost to the dark realm…

Rejection is futile.

Is this the fate that you wanted?

_~Until you find it there and bring it back home~_

Could it be that you've found what was lost forever?

I cannot hide my desperation.

Could my heart be restored?

Could you be the one to erase the lie?

_~Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark~_

Sleeping in darkness,

I wake to the call of my name.

Could it be that you've found me?

Do you hold the key to my truth?

I need an escape.

_~Bid my blood to run, before I come undone~_

I'm deceiving myself.

I'm not some hormonal fool.

Don't let my false emotions betray you.

What if my darkness were to devour your heart?

Love cannot exist within something so wrong.

_~Save me from the nothing I've become~_

Could you be the one?

I am nothing.

I may have a heart, but I am still a Nobody,

For it is hollow inside.

I am no different from those who wear the coat.

After all, I wear it, myself.

What have I done?

I'm forgetting myself.

Losing touch with the light.

How can I break free from this?

Are you really the key?

_~Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me~_

Without hope and lost to the darkness, you've enlightened me.

I am reminded of what I truly need.

Existence forbids that you abandon me.

Because now that I know,

My hunger escalates.

_~Breath into me and make me real~_

Perhaps your touch is what I need.

To remember.

To feel.

To reside in truth.

The taste of your breath.

The brush of your lips.

To give back, I have to redeem myself.

Can you bring me back to life?

_~I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside~_

_~Frozen inside without your touch…~_

Now that I've felt again,

It feels so cold without you at my side,

Like the sun has died out.

Without the sound of your voice,

I am taunted by the whispers of evil.

I need you.

_~…Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead~_

You're definitely the key.

You're the one who can bring me back from what I've become.

Radiant and filled with life,

Fill me with your truth and your touch.

_~All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see~_

It was so clear all along.

_~Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me~_

I was blind.

How could I be so oblivious to the obvious?

_~I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems~_

Wake me from my perpetual sleep.

Let the light of your wake shine out the shadows of my dark fantasy,

Removing all doubt.

_~Got to open my eyes to everything~_

For once in my life, I see everything so clearly.

I can't believe I was so naïve.

So blind.

Look into my eyes and see,

_~Don't let me die here~_

_~There must be something more~_

Can I feel again?

Has my truth been restored?

_~Bring me to life~_

Now that all is clear,

And I've let go of the darkness,

The weight of the lie has been lifted from my shoulders.

No more sacrifices need to be made for the ones that I cherish most.

I suppose I should tell you.

You've given me life.

I remember who I am.

Thanks to you, there is no more remorse or guilt to be found.

Thanks to you, I no longer have to deny my heart.

Thanks to you, I am not doubtful of who I am.

Thanks to you, I am truly alive for the first time.

Look into my eyes and see,

I love you.


End file.
